Music Meme
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. 10 ficlets for Music Meme, all based around Cross Marian and Allen Walker! Rated M to be safe, sorry if its horrible. R&R!


Music Meme Entry  
_Meme Rules:_  
_01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._  
_02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._  
_03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._  
_04. Do ten of these, then post them.  
_PAIRING – Marshall Marian Cross x Allen Walker

**1. The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

He had left me…  
So I would just wait for him here…  
I knew that if he came back, this is the first place where he would look.  
How could I move on, I was in love with him.  
Cross… Will you come back here, to the place where we meet?  
I'm not moving. Not until you come and find me.  
You're the world to me.  
Please.  
Come back.  
I'm waiting for you, a day, a month, a year.  
Rain, snow, sun, storm.  
Marian… I need you.  
I'm not moving.  
Not until you get here.  
There's a hole in my heart.  
It can't be filled, not by anyone but you.  
I'll be good… I'll do what you say…  
If you would only just come back.  
I won't move until you come back.  
Come back to me.  
I'm not moving.  
From the place where we meet.

**2. It's Hard To Say – The Used**

It's hard to say, that I was wrong.  
It's hard to watch you walk away from me.  
It's hard to say, how I feel towards you.  
And I cry, because I can't tell you, because I can't say.  
It's not the same without you.  
Allen… It's hard to say that I love you.  
That's why I treat you the way I did.  
But since you've been gone, its hard to say that I miss you.  
It's not the same.  
And it's hard to say.  
Thousands of memories of you cloud my mind.  
But it's hard to say how I feel towards you.  
So I hide them.  
It's hard to say I'm lonely since you've been gone.  
It's hard to say that I'm not the same.

**3. Sunder Painter – The Temper Trap**

I'm killing time, here without you.  
I'm lighting a cigarette.  
I'm in need of love, your love.  
Look and see, you and me.  
We're meant to be.  
I like it when your alone.  
Look and see, you and me,  
We're the same.  
We're meant to be together.  
I'm killing time, just waiting for you.  
I'm taking a drink.  
I'm lighting a cigarette.  
I'm killing time.  
Look and see, you and me.  
We'd be good together.

**4. Call On Me – Eric Prydz**

Call on me, when you need me.  
Call on me, and I'll come running.  
Call on me, and I won't let you down.  
Call on me, and I'll show you a good time.  
Call on me, and I'll love you.  
Call on me, and I'll need you.  
Call on me, and I won't let you be lonely.  
Call on me, and I'll give you me.  
Call on me, and I'll keep you warm.  
Call on me, and I'll make you smile.  
Call on me, and I'll dry your tears.  
Call on me, and I'll give you sweets.  
Call on me, and I'll make you laugh.  
Call on me, and I'll give you the world.  
Call on me, and I'll always be there.  
Call on me, and I'll stay with you.  
Call on me, and I'll be yours.  
Call on me, and I'll be only yours.

**5. She Likes Me For Me – Hopelessness**

He doesn't care about anything but me.  
Not because I am his master.  
Not because I feed him, and stay with him.  
He doesn't care that we move.  
He doesn't care, as long as we are together.  
He doesn't care that I smoke and drink,  
Because he knows that I'll always come back to him.  
I like him because he's him.  
Because I can't live without him.  
Because my arms belong around him.  
I'm glad that I found him, and he has me.  
We give into our feelings in the dark.  
I love him because he's perfect.  
He loves me because I'm not.  
There must be something that we don't see.  
But I still love him for him.  
And he loves me for me.  
He can't live without me.  
I can't live without him.  
I'll always find him, and him me.

**6. We Stitch These Wounds – Black Veil Brides**

He's gone and gotten himself cut up.  
Which leaves me to stitch him back up.  
No sooner than have I done that,  
He loses his heart to someone.  
I stitch my own wounds.  
And then his heart gets broken.  
So I stitch him up, but this time, I stitch myself into his heart.  
Every time I hear his name,  
The stitches pull and throb.  
But love has been found.  
He's with me tonight.  
So we stitch these wounds together tonight.

**7. The Middle – Jimmy Eat World**

It took some time.  
But I found him.  
But I wrote him off, and looked down on him.  
He tried his best at everything.  
But I worried.  
It took some time, but everything turned out alright.  
They're all the same,  
He's doing better with me,  
He's himself, and doesn't matter if its good enough.  
It took some time,  
But we're together always.  
It took some time, but we found love.  
And everything is just fine.  
It'll take some time  
Before people will understand and approve,  
But we don't worry about people think  
We do our best together,  
The bitter hearts stare  
It took some time,  
But we're happy.  
It took some time,  
But we have each other.

**8. Candyland – Blood On The Dance Floor**

Ladies and gentlemen, back off.  
This is my fantasy, he is my escape.  
This is my candyland.  
Allen is my candy.

I will fuck him all night,

I'm about to explore, he tastes so good.  
Welcome to candyland Allen.  
You'll wanna fuck me twice.  
First time naughty and second time nice

I'll take care of you.  
Just close your eyes and dream, this fantasy is coming true

I'll take you by the hand,  
I'll lead you to the bed,  
This is my playground

I'll be your only man

Welcome to this candyland

So take me by the hard.  
Lick it up, slide it down, and satisfy my sweet tooth

I'll fuck you twice.  
Take a number, get in line, this ones mine

Sticky like a lollie, blow him till he pops

Trick or treat, I'll give you something sweet to eat

Welcome to candyland.  
First time gentle, second time rough.  
I'll be your only,  
In this candyland, Allen.

**9. Stuff Is Messed Up – The Offspring**

Hey, Allen  
Now I don't know, it's hard to explain.  
But it seems like things about to change.  
Please leave a message,  
I'm going with Allen

Your red ribbon  
Shit is fucked up  
Now that we're together

I'm telling you, this is messed up

Lets justify this

I need this, you want this

Thank god for you, for saving me

Bullshit views,

But now we're rocking together

Overwhelming my brain

I don't know much,  
but I know that we're fucked up.

I'm telling you,

We're messed up.

**10. Damn Regret – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

I kiss you on the neck,

People stare, but I don't care.  
I need this, need you,

The moon is shining down,

This is feeling right,

We're no where to be found,

I will try to forget,

Don't worry about me,

Cast my eye, to see you behind,

Did you think you would be left alone?

I'm wishing you were,

My weakness isn't here,

Alone I am myself, and I can see that I need to let you go,

I hear you all around,

I need to sit and pretend,

Try and forget,

That I once loved you.

You're the only one I want,

You give me the power,

Don't worry, I've got you now,

I won't let you go.  
Did you think me to forget?  
I won't surrender.

AN: I actually had a lot of fun writing this. It was interesting to write to the songs, and for some of them, they were easy to write, and some it was very hard. I'm thinking about doing a couple more of these music ficlets… But with different pairings.

Keep an eye out, and I will be updating a few of my longer fics over the weekend!


End file.
